VAMPIRE LOVE
by SasukeCherry
Summary: Sasuke adalah Vampir yang tertidur selama 430 tahun dan saat dia bangun hal yang ada di sekitarnya sudah tidak sama lagi. Persahabatan, cinta, teman dan lain-lain akan ia temukan/ DLDR / SasuSaku / Vampict. Slow update.
1. Chapter 1

_Sasuke U X Sakura H and other_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _I'm just borow the chacters_

 _Romance, Humor(maybe), Friendship, Etc_

 _OOC, AU, GAJE, Typo(s), Abal-abal_

* * *

 _Inspirated by Noblesse_

 _^^VAMPIRE LOVE^^_

* * *

Hembusan angin di pagi hari masih teras dikulit, meski sang mentari sudah menunjukan eksistensinya. Kota yang bernama Konoha itu sudah dipadati oleh manusia dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dengan berbagai tujuan. Terlepas dari semua itu di sebuah _Apartement_ keluar lah angin yang cukup kencang di lantai dua.

 _Sreeettt..._

 _Wuushh..._

Sebuah peti berwarna putih gading terbuka dengan diringi pelannya hembusan angin. Lalu keluarlah seorang pemuda berwajah tampan bermata merah dengan 3 titik tomoe, dan berambut _Dark Blue_ yang mencuat ke belakang, memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih dan memakai celana hitam panjang.

 _TAP TAP TAP_

Ia berjalan santai kearah pintu balkon yang terbuka. Sinar matahari pagi mengenainya, ia memandang beberapa anak yang memakai baju seragam sekolah. Sedetik kemudian jas yang ia pakai berganti dengan jas dan kemeja putih juga celana hitam.

matanya yang tadi berwarna merah kini berubah menjadi hitam sekelam malam.

 _Wuushh..._

Angin kembali menerpa wajah tampannya dan membuat beberapa helai rambutnya berterbangan mengikuti arah angin dan-

 _Syuutt..._

-Menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

* * *

 _^^VAMPIRE LOVE^^_

* * *

Di sebuah kamar yang berciri khas berwarna merah muda tampak seorang gadis yang juga berambut pink, sedang menikmati acara mimpinya dengan piama kusut dan kasur _Single bed_ yang juga berantakan.

 _KRINGGGGG!_

Suara dari jam beker menggema keras di dalam kamar itu. "Hoamm..engh~ berisik sekali, aku mau tidur lagi." Ucapnya setengah sadar.

"Lagi pula hari ini hanya pertama masuk sekolah- tunggu, HWAAAA... AKU TELATT!" Ujarnya berteriak seraya pergi ke kamar mandi.

 _BRAKKKK_

Pintu malang itu di tutup dengan keras olehnya.

15 menit kemudian.

Gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi lalu memakai baju seragam sekolah berjas putih, kemeja putih yang di atas sebelah kanannya terdapat nama Haruno Sakura, dan memakai rok 4 cm diatas lutut, ia mulai berjalan kearah pintu, menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sepiring ramen.

 _TRAKKK_

Sumpit itu dibelah dua olehnya." _Itadakimasu~_ " Ia memakan seporsi ramen dengan cepat hingga kuah di dalamnya tandas tak tersisa.

"Baiklah..berapa menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup _,_ " Ia melirik jam tangan merah muda pucatnya." APA!? 10 MENIT LAGI..aku harus buru-buru." Ucapnya lalu keluar dari pintu dan menguncinya.

 ** _Sakura_**

Oh, ayolah.. aku berharap waktu berhenti. Bisa gawat kalau telat. Grhhh... kalau saja aku tidak terjaga sampai jam tiga pagi, pasti aku tidak akan telat, namun seperti kata pepatah _"Nasi sudah menjadi bubur"_ jadi menghancurkan benda sekalipun tidak ada gunanya.

Aku melihat kembali jam tanganku. Mataku terbelalak melihat angka-angka dijam merah mudaku yang menunjukan pukul 07:25, itu artinya tersisa 5 menit lagi sebelum 'guru kesayanganku' berkoar-koar. Ya ampun Kami-sama kesialan apa yang akan terjadi padaku hari ini?

Aku menambahkan kecepatan lariku, berharap bisa sampai di sekolah tepat waktu, namun ..,

 _Brukkk!_

Kejadian tak terduga telah terjadi padaku. "Kami-sama.. kau benar-benar menjawab pertanyaanku." Seruku sambil menatap langit dengan sedikit jengkel, padahal pertanyaanku tadi tidak sungguh-sungguh.

Aku mencoba bangkit dan berdiri lalu memalingkan tubuhku kearah seseorang yang sudah kusenggol. Awalnya aku terkejut dengan wajah tampannya, ya.. kuakui dia memang mempunyai wajah tampan, tapi segera kusingkirkan sisi kagumku dan berusaha berwajah tenang.

" _Gomenne,_ aku tidak sengaja." Aku meminta maaf padanya dan dia masih diam. Meski wajahnya datar tapi mata Sehitam _obdisian_ itu menunjukan kebingungan yang tertangkap jelas olehku.

Aku memicingkan mataku saat melihat baju seragam yang dipakainya, Seingatku aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya di sekolah- SEKOLAH!?

"Sial!" Umpatku.

Aku membalikan tubuhku lalu berlari, belum sampai tiga langkah aku kembali berhenti."Hei, kau! jika kau tidak ingin menemui guru yang cerewet di depan gerbang sekolah sebaiknya kau bergegas." Aku memberi saran padanya Kemudian berlari lagi. Entah hanya perasaanku atau tidak, dia hanya terdiam di sana.

 _ **Normal**_

* * *

 _^^VAMPIRE LOVE^^_

* * *

Sesampainya di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya, Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ehmm..kenapa di hari pertama kau selalu terlambat Haruno?" Tanya seorang lelaki dewasa berkepala umm... licin(Baca:botak)kepada Sakura.

 _Glupp..._

Dengan susah payah Sakura menelan ludahnya. _'Mati aku. kami-sama tolong lah aku...'_

" _Go-gomen_ Ibiki- _Sensei_ a-aku telat bangun." Balas Sakura.

"Hahh.. kau ini, kalau begitu baris bersama 2 temanmu yang lainnya!" Perintah Ibiki.

Ibiki membuka suaranya."Kalian bertiga lari mengelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak 4X kecuali, jika Sakura mau berlari sebanyak 5X dan sisanya 2X." Ucapnya dengan seringaian kecil diwajahnya. _'Semoga setelah ini dia jera.'_

Hinata dan juga Ino yang mendengar hal itu langsung memberikan tatapan memohonnya pada Sakura.

"A-apa!? jangan bilang kalau kalian-ARGHH! baiklah..." Jawab Sakura pasrah.

15 menit pun berlalu kini Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan hukumannya diiringi tatapan sangar Ibiki, lalu datang lah seorang pemuda yang tadi tidak sengaja disenggol Sakura. _'Ah, itu pemuda yang tadi_ 'batin Sakura.

"Hei kau! Jam berapa ini? Kenapa baru sampai?" Tanya Ibiki."Eh, tunggu." lanjutnya sambil berjalan kearah pemuda itu lalu memandangnya dari segala arah.

Ibiki menaikan sebelah alisnya."Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini. Bagaimana denganmu Sakura?" Tanya Ibiki dan dijawab gelengan oleh Sakura.

"Ah, atau dia murid baru. Bukankah kita belum pernah melihatnya disini?" Lanjut Ibiki.

Sakura menganguk pertanda menyetujui ucapan guru yang 'paling menyayanginya.' "Benar, _sensei._ "

Ibiki tersenyum."Kalau begitu Sakura kau antarkan dia ke ruangan kepala sekolah!"Perintah Ibiki.

Sakura cemberut."Lho! Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak _sensei_ saja."

"Kau mau melawan perintaku?" Kata Ibiki dan menunjukan wajah sangar dan seringaian lebarnya.

 _Glekk!_

Sumpah demi kaos kaki Naruto, yang sudah 1 bulan belum dicuci! Baru sekarang dia melihat wajah Ibiki seseram ini."Eh,tidak a-akan aku lakukan." Jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

Sakura menarik tangan pemuda itu. Ia tidak menyadari tangannya sedang bergandengan, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang ini adalah menyumpah serapahkan gurunya itu.

Sakura dan pemuda itu berhenti setelah sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruangan Kepala Sekolah'. "Akhirnya..sampai juga~" Sakura menghela nafas lega, lalu ia melirik tangannya."Eh, _gomen_ aku tidak sengaja."Kata Sakura dan berjalan ke arah pintu, dan mengetuk pintu itu.

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

"Masuk!" Suara berat khas laki-laki itu terdengar sampai ke telinga pemuda emo itu.

Sakura yang sudah mendapatkan izin pun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah orang yang berbincang, beberapa menit kemudian."Baiklah terimakasih Sakura." Kata seseorang di dalam ruangan.

"Sama-sama pak kalau gitu saya undur diri." Balas Sakura.

Sakura keluar dari pintu"Hei, masuklah!"

"Hn." Gumam pemuda tersebut lalu masuk kedalam ruangan.

TAP TAP TAP

Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan garis memanjang di dekat hidung yang terlihat seperti kerutan dan juga mata hitam seperti dirinya. Dimeja itu terdapat sebuah ukiran dari kayu bertuliskan Uchiha Itachi.

pemuda tersebut membuka suara."Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk."

Mata Itachi yang masih memakai kacamata itu terbelalak tak percaya. Itachi menoleh mencari sumber suara yang sangat dikenalnya tersebut."Sasuke _."_

Pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke tersenyum tipis sangat tipis."Kita bertemu lagi..,"

"- _Aniki."_

* * *

 _^^VAMPIRE LOVE^^_

* * *

Ibiki memandang murid-muridnya yang melihat pemuda disebelahnya dengan tatapan berbinar."Hahh.. baiklah, kau! Sebutkan namamu!" Perintahnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sampai 1 menit."Na-ma."Jelas Ibiki.

Sasuke melirik Ibiki." ** _Wa noshi yo Uchiha Sasuke._** " Ujarnya datar. Semua yang ada dikelas hanya melongo mendengar bahasa Sasuke.

 _Tuing! Ctak!_

Sebutir keringat seukuran biji jagung dan perempatan muncul di dahi Ibiki. _'Tarik nafas buang nafas, sabar-sabar ingat perkataan Uchiha-sama.' Batinnya._

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Ibiki!" Panggil Itachi. "Ya, Uchiha-sama." Sahut tersenyum tipis."Hari ini ada murid baru namanya Uchiha Sasuke."_

 _Ibiki mengerutkan dahinya."Uchiha? Apa dia masih satu darah dengan anda?"_

 _Itachi tersenyum tipis dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela yang terbuka."Ya, dia adikku. Dia berasal dari luar negri jadi kalau nanti ada masalah, mohon maklumi." Ibiki menatap Itachi."B-baik, Uchiha-sama."_

 ** _END_**

 _'Sabar-sabar.'_ Ibiki membatin seraya tangannya mengelus dada."Anak-anak namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Soal bahasanya tadi tidak usah dipikirkan ia berasal dari luar negri jadi jangan dipermasalahkan," Jelasnya."Sasuke kau bisa duduk di belakang Naruto di ujung barisan pertama."

Sasuke melirik Ibiki lagi. _'Sabar-sabar.'_ Batin Ibiki ke tiga kalinya."Di sana."Ibiki menunjuk bangku paling belakang yang di depannya ada seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan tiga goresan di pipinya. Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya tidak memperdulikan tatapan kagum siswa-siswi atau wajah Ibiki yang memerah menahan marah.

Saat Sasuke melewati bangku Naruto, Naruto mengernyit heran, dan menutup matanya.

Terdengar butir-butir air berjatuhan menggema di sebuah ruangan yang hanya sedikit cahaya di dalamnya, Naruto membuka matanya. "Kurama, siapa dia." Tanyanya pada se ekor rubah berukuran besar dan mempunyai sembilan ekor.

Kurama menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Dia lah orang terakhir itu."

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _TBC OR DELETE_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _A/N_ _:_

 _Sejujurnya aku gak tau fict ini layak baca atau enggak yah, jadi aku gak tau bagus atau jelek. Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari Noblesse yang udah baca pasti tahu ada beberapa adegan yang mirip dengan Noblesse tapi yang lainnya itu pemikiran aku sendiri. Dan, yang udah baca Noblesse pasti tahu dong yang namanya Rai, Rai itu pas chap pertama mirip..banget dengan Sasuke#menurut aku dan suer, aku ngakak sendiri waktu ngeliat kepolosannya si Rai aduh..apalagi Frankenstain brrr... raut wajahnya itu lho~ hahaha lucu banget, udah-ah dari pada kemana-mana lagi ini A/N mending udahan dulu._

 _Oh, iya yg bahasa asing tadi gak usah dipikirkan soalnya cuma karangan aku aja ;) Sasuke kan dari zaman kuno jadi gak mungkin dong baru beberapa menit dia langsung bisa sesuai Bahasanya so, angap aja itu B. Jepang kuno XD_

 _Salam sayang,_

 _SasukeCherry_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasuke U X Sakura H and other pairing/character_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _I'm just borow the chacters_

 _Romance, Humor(maybe), Friendship, Etc_

 _OOC, AU, GAJE, Typo(s), Abal-abal_

* * *

 _Inspirated by Noblesse_

 _^^VAMPIRE LOVE^^_

* * *

Dengan perlahan cengiran Naruto mengembang di wajahnya setelah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya dengan semangat, bahkan saking semangatnya ia seperti lupa kalau Ibiki juga berada di dalam kelas yang sama. Ibiki berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan pertanyaan kepada murid-muridnya. Pilihannya jatuh kepada si Duren yang sedang cengar-cengir. _Ada apa dengan anak itu?_ batin Ibiki curiga.

"Naruto" Panggil Ibiki. Naruto masih mengembangkan cengirannya.

Merasa tidak direspon, Ibiki menaikan suaranya. "Naruto!" Naruto masih diam, dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang entah kemana. Ibiki mulai geram dengan tingkah aneh Naruto. Murid-murid dikelas ini mulai meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Kelas X A pun berubah _horor._ Ibiki memeperlihatkan seringaiannya, yang membuat murid-murid bergidik ngeri.

Semua murid tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya mereka pun menutup telinga mereka dengan tangannya masing-masing kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan sekitarnya dan juga sang Guru dengan tenang. dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto masih menerawang jauh entah kemana masih dengan cengirannya.

Ibiki menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam. Satu,.. dua,.. ti- "NARUTOOO!" BRUKK! Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Tubuh Sasuke membeku bagaikan batu. Telinganya berdenging. Tidak ada lagi ketenangan. Naruto terjatuh dari kursinya setelah melompat dan mencium lantai keramik itu dengan penuh 'perasaan'

Setelah peristiwa yang menggemparkan seluruh sekolah Sasuke dan juga Naruto langsung dibawa ke UKS. Sasuke sudah kembali tenang dengan membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas berjudul **KAMUS BAHASA JEPANG KUNO-MODERN** yang di bawahnya tertulis _by:_ Uchiha Itachi NB: belajar lah yang rajin _otoutou!_

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan serius dari atas ke bawah. Sasuke yang dipandang seperti itu sedikit risih, namun ia mengabaikannya dengan kembali fokus kepada lembaran kertas yang dibacanya.

Lima menit pun terlewati tanpa ada percakapan diantara mereka, hanya hening. Naruto mulai jengah dengan keadaan ini, ia ingin memulai percakapan namun pembicaraannya dengan kyuubi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Dia lah orang terakhir itu." Ucap Kyuubi dengan serius._

 _Naruto membelalakan matanya."Dia, benarkah itu!?" Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya dengan percaya diri._

 _Cengiran pun tersingkap diwajah Naruto."Tapi... Kenapa dia baru muncul kembali setelah 430 tahun?" Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia tidak tahu._

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan menanyakan kepadanya langsung!" Serunya. Kyuubi meringis dalam hati. '_ Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa _dia_ baru saja muncul setelah 430 tahun. Jika mereka benar-benar berkomunikasi maka bahasa lah yang dipertanyakan'. _"Dasar_ baka _!" Naruto yang tidak terima dibilang bodoh pun protes. "Apa!? Mengapa kau mengatakan aku_ baka _!? Memangnya aku tidak boleh bertanya apa!?"_

 _Kyuubi menatap malas Naruto. "Kau sendiri bukan yang mengatakan kalau dia muncul setelah 430 tahun? Kalau begitu ia menghilang 430 tahun yang lalu dihitung dari sekarang. Dan 430 tahun yang lalu alat-alat juga bahasa yang mereka gunakan sudah pasti berbeda. Kalau kau berbicara dengannya dengan bahasa yang sekarang sedangkan dia tidak mengerti bahasamu bagaimana bisa nyambung. Mengerti?" Jelas Kyuubi panjang lebar._

 _Naruto melongo mendengar perkataan Kyuubi yang bisa dikatakan panjang, otaknya masih memproses sedikit demi sedikit perkataan Kyuubi. Setelah ia mengerti betul apa yang dibicarakan Kyuubi, ia terkekeh mengingat kebodohannya. "Hehehe... aku mengerti."_

 _Kyuubi memutar mata bosan. "Pergilah. Aku masih ingin tidur, berbicara denganmu mengikis waktu tidurku." Naruto menghela nafas." Ya, ya... baiklah aku pergi."_

 _ **NORMAL**_

Kring.. Kring...

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, menandakan sudah waktunya istirahat. Sakura keluar dari kelasnya dan memilih pergi ke kantin bersama Hinata dan Ino sebelum menjenguk saudara sepupunya diruang UKS.

"Sakura aku ikut keruang UKS yah?" Ujar Hinata semangat.

Sakura sedikit berseringai. "Ck, kau ini... Kalau kau mau menemui Naruto langsung saja. Tidak usah mencari alasan." Mendengar penuturan Sakura membuat Hinata sedikit bersemu. Ino terkekeh melihat Hinata yang menjadi pemalu dalam sekejap. "Sakura, aku juga ikut." Tawarnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Umm... Hinata boleh aku menitip ini padamu?" Tanya Sakura dengan menyerahkan bungkusan berisi makanan. Hinata tersenyum. "Tentu." Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang UKS, Sakura membuka pintu dengan sedikit keras memecah keheningan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Sakura membeku. Ia melupakan satu hal kalau bukan hanya Naruto yang berada di dalam ruang UKS. Selama beberapa detik ruangan itu kembali hening. Naruto yang menganggap penyelamatnya sudah muncul akhirnya bisa membuka suara.

"Sakura- _chan._ " Panggil Naruto. Seakan tersadar dari kegugupannya, Sakura menyahut panggilan Naruto. "I-ya."

"Apa kau membawa sesuatu untukku? Minimal makanan gitu." Tanya Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja! Hinata membawakannya untukmu." Hinata mencoba untuk protes namun Sakura memberikan kode untuk diam.

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan menatap Hinata. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menundukan kepalanya disertai garis-garis merah dipipinya.

Hinata memberikan bungkusan tadi kepada Naruto. Naruto Tersenyum." _Arigatou_ Hinata- _chan._ " Hinata mengangguk lemah.

Sakura, dan Ino yang melihat adegan itu hanya tertawa kecil, karena memang bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Hinata menyu- ah, mencintai Naruto. Hinata yang ceria akan berubah derastis menjadi pemalu jika berada di dekat Naruto.

Sasuke yang juga melihat adegan itu hanya bersikap datar dan kembali melanjutkan membaca. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang fokus membaca. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat judul dari lembaran yang Sasuke baca. _Kamus bahasa Jepang kuno-modern? Bukankah dia dari luar negeri?_ batin Sakura heran menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa ditatap Sakura balik menatap Sakura. Sakura seperti orang yang tertangkap basah mencuri celana dalam orang lain. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu.

Sasuke masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura, bahkan setelah gadis itu keluar dari ruangan itu, ia masih menatap pintu yang dilalui Sakura. Naruto menatap heran Sasuke dengan mengernyitkan dahinya lalu kembali fokus terhadap makanan yang dibawa Hinata.

Sadar akan kelakuannya Sasuke kembali membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas yang masih dipegangnya.

* * *

 ** _Sakura_**

Dua puluh menit kami berada di ruang UKS membuatku gelisah. Bagaimana tidak? Dia terus-menerus menatapku seperti itu.

Ya, salahku juga sih... tapi tetap saja, aku 'kan hanya menatapnya sebentar. Memang dia tidak lelah apa menatapku seperti itu? Walau pun aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan lelaki- eitss, bukan berarti aku penyuka sesama jenis lho. Aku hanya belum tertarik dengan yang namanya 'pacaran'- aku juga 'kan perempuan. Kalau ditatap seperti itu oleh lelaki yang umm... yah, tampan sih. Yang pasti aku tidak bisa tenang.

Sudah cukup! Aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku! Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba mati muda hanya karena ditatap. Baiklah aku tahu itu sangat konyol, tapi serius! Jantungku tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Sstt.. Ino," Aku memanggilnya pelan-aku tidak mau mengganggu Hinata juga Naruto-.

Dia menoleh kearahku."Hmm..."

"Mau ke kelas?"

Ino sedikit memicing ke arahku."Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku berusaah memutar otak. Dan... Ting! Sebuah lampu muncul di atas kepalaku. Oke itu terlalu berlebihan. "Kau ingin menceritakan laki-laki yang membuatmu kesal 'kan?" Voila! Rencanaku berhasil! Aku melihat matanya berapi-api.

Memang kemarin-kemarin ia selalu menelponku malam-malam hanya untuk menceritakan sosok laki-laki yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati, dan itu pun terpisah-pisah. Ino mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Ayo!"

Aku memanggil Hinata."Hinata, kau masih mau di sini atau ikut bersama kami?" Hinata terlihat tidak senang tapi, akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Sa-sampai jumpa Naruto- _kun_." Seru Hinata malu-malu. Ah~ manis sekali. Aku merasa jahat mengganggu kesenangannya.

Kami bertiga langsung keluar setelah mengatakan akan kembali lagi untuk membawa tas mereka saat pulang nanti. Sekarang jantungku mulai berdetak secara normal, tidak terburu-buru seperti tadi. Huftt... Sasuke memang berbahaya.

Sesampainya di kelas Ino langsung berceloteh ria tentang laki-laki yang membuatnya kesal. "Kau tahu Sakura dia bahkan memanggilku _pig_? Grrrhh... itu sangat menyebalkan!"

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya."Ino, Saku. Aku ke toilet sebentar yah?"

"Ya." Seru kami berdua. Ino kembali memasang raut kesalnya.

Aku meliriknya. "Hmmpp... _pig_? Yah, kurasa dia benar, Ino- _pi_ _g_?" Dia mendelik ke arahku. " Kauuu... menyebalkan!" Serunya mengembungkan pipi.

"Oh, kau terlihat manis Ino- _pig,_ " Dia semakin cemberut. Oke, aku merasa bersalah. "Ya, ya ma'afkan aku." Dia masih menekukkan wajahnya.

"Huh. Baiklah aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu."

Ino melirikku. "Benarkah?"

Kring... Kring... Kring...

Bel sudah berbunyi lagi. Yah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya menyetujuinya jadi, aku hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ku terima permintaan ma'afmu." Dia tersenyum sok misterius. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memutar mata.

"Apa aku tertinggal sesuatu yang penting?" Aku tidak tahu kapan Hinata sudah berada di sini. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang penting." Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Semoga Ino tidak memberikan permintaan yang aneh- aneh. Ya. _Semoga._

 ** _Normal_**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _To Be Continued_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _A/N :_

 _Hola! Ada yang menunggu fict ini? Umm... itu masih menjadi misteri -_-"_

 _Baiklah aku gak punya banyak curcolan sih cuma mau ngasih tahu (Bukan 'tahu' yang itu-makanan-) kalau chapter satu udah diubah. Tapi,gak banyak sih._

 _Oke cuma itu saja dan terimakasih untuk:_

 ** _Sakura sweetpea, Kurochi haru, Cadis E Raizel,_**

 ** _Nayla565,_** ** _Ayato ruki, Nekotsuki, Fifi, CherrySand1, Luhannieka, dan_**

 ** _semua yang sudah mampir, komentar, atau foll/fave, sekali lagi_**

 ** _Terima kasih._**

 _Sign,_

 _SasukeCherry_


End file.
